


The Fool Devoted to Love

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, Real Life, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Real Life AU. When Lincoln met that beautiful angel during summer break, he had no idea she'd ensnare his heart and murder his soul. This is the story of how he became "the fool devoted to love," unable to move on from the woman he promised to marry. Rated 'T' for coarse language, angst, and some dark themes.





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Notes:**

Nearly everything I've ever written held a grain of inspiration from somewhere else. Whether it was the Frozen ship, _Elsanna_ , or the Kim Possible ship, _Kigo_ , or the four-way Miraculous Ladybug ships, or one of Flagg's amazing stories, or something naughty on Adult-Fanfiction... every single story has had one line, one plot-point, one concept based on another work of fiction.

This work is going to be much different from anything else I've ever written because of one crucial element...

This is a _real_ story.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

THE FOOL DEVOTED TO LOVE

Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

In another alternate universe, in yet another random timeline…

There was a Lincoln Loud.

Five years ago, in 2012, he was eighteen years old. He was a college freshman, had graduated with minor distinction from high school, and had his own truck and a steady summertime job to start off his life. With two parents that helped him out and let him stay home until he was ready, he had entered his adult life with optimism and courage.

Oh, he was afraid, and the thought of failure terrified him to the bone.

But, at the time, he felt he was ready for it. He was strong. He was proud. He was grounded in life and family and morals. He had two parents that loved him and a whole flock of sisters that supported him.

And then he met a girl.

This pretty thing had dark, curly hair, creamy skin and constellations of freckles across her cheeks and shoulders. She wasn't the most perfect specimen of beauty out there, but she had a heart of gold and a tender spirit.

Lincoln could watch her for hours as she played with kids, helped the elderly enjoy life, and joked around with her circle of friends. Her glowing smile and twinkling eyes were an image of imperfect perfection that could sustain him for an eternity or two.

Her name was Jen, just two years younger than himself, and Lincoln had set his sights on her.

But he wouldn't do it alone.

See… in _this_ particular reality, Lincoln was very religious. Not one of those types that would try to hurt others or force his beliefs on someone… but he truly believed in what he believed, and that helped guide him in life.

He met Jen when he was eighteen during summer break, and instead of making a move on her, instead of hitting on her, instead of even saying " _hi_ "… because he was _so scared_ of losing his one chance for true love and happiness… (Wow, he was really overly-dramatic, wasn't he?) …he prayed for guidance.

He was a solitary person and feared social interactions greatly, especially when his heart and happiness were on the line.

During the morning before he got out of bed; during the afternoon as he took a walk around work; during the evening as he strolled through the woods… Lincoln prayed not only for God to show him a sign that Jen was the girl made, destined, _chosen_ to be with him (and _him_ for _her_ ), but that he would have the knowledge and courage to know what to do when the time came for him to act on that fate.

But that time never came for the longest time, and after months had passed, he began to lose hope.

He prayed daily at least three times until it became easier than breathing; until it replaced other needs like sleeping and eating; until it became his deep obsession… his one greatest desire.

He didn't have many friends to support him. He didn't have any confidantes to share the struggle with. And that was largely his own fault. Apart from his family; he'd only just point up into the clouds and whisper, " _God is my friend_." And He was; his sole friend and confidante in the greatest struggle of his young life.

This continued until days became weeks, and then weeks became months… until half a year passed by and the one _specific_ sign he prayed for actually happened.

It was out of the blue, involving third parties he had no control over.

But when it hit him and realization exploded inside his brain like a nuclear detonation of synaptic connections… he was honestly speechless.

Feeling lighter than air… feeling on top of the world… feeling like nothing could possibly go wrong, he sent her a message to ask her out.

He was incredibly awkward and unbearably unsociable, but that heavenly body acquiesced to his request, and thus began the start of their lives together.


	2. The Fool's Bravery

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fool's Bravery

For several months, things went great for the new couple.

Lincoln was one of those waiting-for-marriage types, a deeply religious and moral belief that he held close to his heart. Fortunately, for his sanity (and sexual purity~) Jen was of the same mind.

She was a beautiful thing. Don't get him wrong, she had curves in the most delicious of places, which grew in definition as she moved closer to full adulthood. Her long, dark, silky hair was almost always in a ponytail, and always hanging on her shoulder. Her curly hair almost always laid across one of her breasts, and Lincoln wished he could say he had the strength not to look at her in _that way_ … but he wasn't a liar. He totally looked… and he totally enjoyed it… and he totally felt bad and prayed for forgiveness later on.

It was a dangerous cycle that had him growing steadily more tempted with each passing month (let alone weekly meeting), but it _really_ made him look forward to that honeymoon in the hopefully not-too-distant future~

And she seemed to be similarly interested in him. Always wanting to hold his hand and cling to his arm. Always wanting to take walks with him and pray together. She considered it _practicing_ for becoming a godly, married couple together.

Lincoln fully approved of that sentiment.

* * *

But then, after being together for around five wonderful months, Lincoln brought up the topic of meeting the girl's parents. Oh, he'd known of them for a long while. Living out in the woods, it's not like there's a lot of people to keep track of and keeping secrets is about as hard as hiding the last slice of apple pie in the kitchen… or stuffing a camel through the eye of a needle… or learning to play a violin without sounding like one of those cats that sing on the fence like they're being brutally strangled to death.

Another downside is the fact that Lincoln was related to just about any random person he met in his daily life. Finding someone you _can_ marry was hard work (haha!), but not impossible.

But that still begged the question of why Lincoln hadn't met her parents before. He was honestly stumped. He'd been to her church before, and he'd seen her at school outings, but there was never any sign of her parents.

Jen, however, wasn't open to the idea.

"You don't want to meet my dad," she'd say every time he asked.

"Oh, how bad could he be? Would he send dogs after me? Shoot me?" he jokingly reply.

"Yes," she'd answer with a tremor in her voice.

Her father _did_ own dogs; he _did_ own a gun.

But, none of that mattered to Lincoln. To him, the definition of love is being willing to face anything for the one(s) you love.

He was afraid plum outta his mind; don't get him wrong. And, honestly considering the region he lived in, he could very well _die_ over this girl… But he'd prove his love for, and to, her.

She tried to talk him out of it; saying that her father wasn't a friendly type. That he liked alcohol a bit too much… liked drugs a bit too much… liked abuse a bit too much…

But Lincoln was a foolishly brave idiot.

What was the point in telling a girl you loved her… that you'd marry her and _die_ for her… if you didn't have the backbone to prove it?

So, as Lincoln pulled up to the front of the driveway, fenced and gated off from the public… complete with _no trespassing_ signs on multiple trees… he felt fear pumping through his heart in ice-cold blood cells.

He was praying to God and making things right as he approached the gate.

When he reached a hand out to touch it, the vicious chorus of a pack of dogs filled the hollow.

He stared blankly, his body trembling in paralyzing fear, as they crashed into the fence and pawed at the ground around the edges and snarled in his face with foaming mouths.

He gulped thickly, feeling the urge to reach a hand to his wrist and scratch a dreaded itch until his skin bled on his clothes… but he restrained himself and waited.

And, there, in the distance… came an angel of beauty… as Jen clumsily walked down the long driveway with an awkward smile and raised shoulders.

She was embarrassed at the way their family pets had greeted him.

But still, she didn't offer for him to enter.

Lincoln smiled reassuringly, "It's ok, J-J-Jen. Th-they're ok."

No, they were _definitely not ok!_ But that's what you do… you reassure your loved ones during a difficult situation.

But then, the most curious thing happened.

Jen sighed with a heavy frown as she looked back at the house and then at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, but daddy doesn't want to see you."

Her words struck his heart like a crossbow's bolt, and the only thing that kept him from stumbling backwards into the ditch was the sheer strength of his will.

"U-um… o-ok? S-so… when would be a good time to meet him?"

Rule no. 1 when dating a girl in the rural parts of America… always defer to her parents.

Jen sighed again.

"Um, never?"

Lincoln clenched his hands unconsciously, feeling a sudden panic seize his heart. His eyes turned to the windows quickly, briefly searching for a glint of light… a reflective glow off something long, round, and metal.

"S-s-so, I-I g-guess I'm con-fused."

He looked at the ground when he heard her sigh again. He knew it was coming. It was gonna hit him like a wall of bricks and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"You're not going to meet him because he doesn't want us to be dating. He doesn't want you on his property either… or talking to me."

He looked up at her, and their eyes met with electrifying understanding.

He swallowed thickly as the message was taken all the way into his heart and he stepped away from the fence.

She turned to walk away from him and their future, but paused when he called out to her.

Call him a fool. Call him an idiot. Call him any blasphemous curse you can think of… but he loved this girl, and he _would_ love her until his dying days. It was a promise he'd made to her, to himself, _and_ to God. A promise that he wouldn't break.

"Jen?"

She turned, and for the first time Lincoln actually saw fear in her eyes as her body slowly quivered.

"I can't talk, Lincoln…"

She turned back away and hurried her steps.

But he wouldn't be silent.

"I'll wait for you. I'll pray for you. No matter how long it takes to convince him, I'll be here on the other side when he's ready."

He would never know how the tears fell from her eyes as her feet crashed against creek rock and chipped stone.

He'd never know how her parents asked her why the dogs were barking.

He'd never know that she told them, "It was nothing."

He'd never know that her parents had never even _heard_ of Lincoln Loud a single day before in their lives.


	3. It Only Gets Worse

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 3: It Only Gets Worse

Lincoln kept up his prayers and fought against the rising panic attacks that were becoming a weekly problem.

He was having trouble attending services three or more times a week, something he'd never fallen slack in before.

He was eating less and sleeping poorly.

His grades took a brief dive as his legs became lead and his arms were shackled to the ground he walked upon.

His eyes rarely looked up into the gorgeous blue skies.

His ears rarely listened to the cardinal's melodious songs.

His hands rarely touched the warmth of skin.

Most days his icy heart blocked out the entire world as his body burnt with selfish fire.

Of a morning, his racing heart would wake him up from his fitful sleep.

Of a night, the drumming beat of his throbbing, hot ears would lull him into nightmares.

Messages between Lincoln and Jen suddenly became rare and far between.

Even if it took three months in between each one (and it did), he'd use the opportunity to reassure her of his love and faithfulness to her alone.

And he somehow managed to keep himself sustained during that time.

He had his hiccups; losing his part-time job, getting clinically diagnosed with depression, and losing virtually every friend he had as he swiftly hid inside his mind like a crab within its shell.

But he was alive. In a vague sense.

His blood pumped and his body moved, but his heart was caught between the realms of the living and the dead, and his mind wasn't too far behind it.

Months turned into a year.

A _whole year_ without being able to hold his girlfriend's hand, to hug her close to him, to whisper the words, " _I love you_ " in person with as much sincerity, warmth, and meaning as his soul yearned to give.

That's how long it took for him to receive a random message from her parents.

It was short, simple, and straight to the point.

" _Stay away from our daughter. We don't want anything bad to happen to you._ "

He… didn't know what to think about that.

It came out of the blue. It was unwarranted. He wasn't even overtly sneaking around her parents to talk to her. That offer to meet them at any time was always open.

And then his mother got a similar message.

" _Keep your son away from our family, or else._ "

And one of his sisters got yet another one.

" _You're no longer welcome to be around our daughter._ "

It should be fairly easy to guess how Lincoln responded.

He paused, and prayed, but he couldn't stave off the jitters; the fear of impending doom.

He was scared out of his mind; righteous fury filled his veins; but he was _not_ going to give in to the demands of two idiots that refused to talk to him and painted him as the enemy.

No matter how terrified he was, he continued on continuing on; praying daily for his future wife and family, applying himself in his studies, and struggling to keep his mind afloat as he battled against his doctors about medicine and therapy.

It's supposed at that point that the elephant in the room was the extent to Lincoln's involvement with his religious beliefs.

Let it be said that he was outstanding and well-liked and respected, not just in his own town, but in his whole region in the state where he lived. With a heart of gold and a strong moral compass, he made acquaintances with every church and every person he met, whether they were religious or not. He smiled (even if it was fake at times) and gave people greetings; he'd tip his hat to strangers and open doors for anyone; and volunteered in the community and local hospitals.

He did everything he could to improve himself and prepare things for their long lives together.

He didn't count on one fatal weakness in humanity…

Gossip.

He hadn't imagined that one day he'd meet a stranger that knew nothing about him… but somehow, they knew _everything_ about his sordid love affair with a minor, raping her and nearly murdering her in the woods as her father was coming with the police to take him in…

He stood helplessly at the sidelines as those precious strongholds that his faith had allowed him to find sanctuary inside fell away one by one as his name was permanently marred in tar and grime.

The story of a religious man praying for his wife and waiting faithfully for her father to come around to the idea turned into a sensational tale of a pedophile that was willing to commit _any_ _crime_ to get your innocent, underage daughters in his devil claws that many were too happy to believe.

As his world and everything he worked so hard for came crashing down around him, Jen gave the final blow…

Because prom was coming up…

And Lincoln was _not_ allowed to take her…

But she _wouldn't_ go with any other _man_ unless Lincoln personally chose him.

At the time, Lincoln felt he'd died that day…

At the time, he hated himself because he chose the one boy in school he felt was gay and would handle his precious girlfriend with absolute care, dignity, and love in his place…

But he had no way of knowing that things would get much, much worse.


	4. Nothing Left but Love

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 4: Nothing Left but Love

The week leading up to prom was enlightening for Lincoln Loud.

He had nothing against that boy he chose. The guy was good friends with his girlfriend, had a stellar reputation, and him possibly being gay was really just another blessing that he found himself so thankful for he actually cried.

Jen, though, was upset with the choice.

There was another boy. A straight guy with a little-less stellar of a reputation. And she mourned to Lincoln how she wished he would have chosen _him_ instead of the totally innocent cinnamon roll.

What's more, Lincoln got a random message one day that actually requested for him to come to the prom… with her parents' approval.

His heart had soared into the clouds, but he had a lot of planning to do.

He was going to meet them for the first time!

He was going to finally be able to stand beside his girlfriend, to talk to her, and to even hold her hand!

He'd done everything he could to make himself presentable.

One of his sisters even went with him for moral support (and to see her friend whom she was forbidden from seeing up till that point).

Overall, it was a bittersweet event.

He watched as another man had his arm curled around his angel's hip and leaned to kiss her hand in front of a camera.

But he tried his best not to hate the guy.

To this day, he knew that if he'd ever meet him again he'd shake his hand and thank him for being one of the best guys he'd ever known.

His girlfriend came to Lincoln and escorted him down to an open area where he met with that awkward boy and a random girl.

That girl was gushing… one of the few that still admired Lincoln for what he'd done and not what gossip said about him… and she wanted a picture to commemorate how two people really can fall into love… a true love that lasts through any circumstance and obstacle.

That's when he saw them; her parents had rounded the corner and froze stiff in their tracks.

He tried smiling encouragingly, but he couldn't help but notice how Jen grew stiff beside him. His arm wasn't even around her. Their hands weren't touching. He was all shades of proper and gentlemanly behavior, earnestly appealing to her parents' judgment.

The picture was taken and saved, and then Lincoln said his goodbyes and turned to leave with his sister at his side.

He turned to nod cordially to them, but paused when her father pushed forward and stopped him.

The man's face was red and shaking; his fists were trembling and half-raised; he approached Lincoln's sister, trapping the innocent girl between his fury and Lincoln's terrified body.

" _I told you to fucking stay away._ "

Lincoln was paralyzed in body, but not in mind. He took in how the man was leaning toward his sister and he didn't like it.

"I know."

Their eyes were hardened and set, facing off in a public place among dozens of people.

Who was this man anyway? Almost no one knew of him… just that he was a junkie and his father was screwed in the head.

But, Lincoln held hope that the public would see the truth through their behavior; their only interaction of any kind.

What was supposed to be a meeting between father and hopeful-son-in-law turned into a threat, as the man kept glancing at his sister, and a promise for vengeance if Lincoln didn't back down.

He wouldn't let Lincoln go until he _promised_ , from some mistaken view that Lincoln was a man of his word while he himself wasn't.

Taking a quivering breath, Lincoln responded, "I understand."

"No, you fucking better _promise_ to stay away from her forever!"

"I… _understand._ "

Lincoln was generally apathetic to most political things, but there was one sentiment that he'd taken deeply inside his heart, and whether he was a fool with more courage than warranted or an idiot spewing spineless honor, he refused to give the man the words he needed to hear… because he freaking doesn't negotiate with terrorists.

He turned away in the midst of the man's heated anger, and walked off with his sister near his protective arm.

He didn't remember getting home.

He only remembered falling into bed and staying there until the next day while his tears refused to give him sleep.

* * *

He had hoped that that public example would help, but it didn't.

The rumors grew worse as Lincoln was forced away from groups and _friends_ that he'd formerly been fully welcomed in like a son.

Quickly, his presence at local churches became unwanted. Swiftly, his acquaintances dropped their interest in him.

Feeling isolated and betrayed, he threw himself into the last group that would accept him: his own community church where he was deeply invested, mentally, physically, and spiritually.

But even there the rumors were growing.

His own family made up a portion of the church leadership; his dearest friends were the ministers and laymen.

Lincoln Loud was twenty years old when the church called him to defend himself to his own friends and confidantes. He was ordered to become transparent before everyone as he simultaneously learnt that those he thought he could trust weren't any better than second-rate gossips.

His humanity was slowly stripped away by his own friends… his own family… until the only thing people valued about him anymore was his production within the religious community.

His values were questioned at every turn, his plans for his future torn apart with a fine-toothed comb by a dozen people whose business it wasn't.

Because a man refused to surrender his love for the woman of his dreams… he was ostracized by those he cherished and held dear to his heart.

* * *

Two years after they originally became boyfriend and girlfriend, Lincoln was finally granted permission by her parents to talk to her again.

And he'd been thinking about it for so long that he could remember wanting for nothing else.

He'd been dreaming and praying for that moment for so long that his mind was full of nothing but her.

He'd never betrayed her or lingered toward another woman, and he trusted in her promises that she'd been faithful just the same.

He gave her a proposition: something that would restore the honor he stole from her through his heinous actions and finally abate the disdain he was feeling from the community on a weekly basis.

He offered to elope with her and hide away; to build the life God had promised to them in some unknown place where life would be hard and unforgiving, but at least they'd have each other.

And she accepted.


	5. The Man Behind the Mask

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Man Behind the Mask

In an unassuming August night, the sky was dark, as the moon was covered, and the stars refused to shine through a deep canopy of black leaves.

It was in the earliest hours of morning, in the darkest part of night, as Lincoln sat in his truck with the engine running.

They'd snuck off to the courthouse just the day before and got their license.

They'd already met with a minister to promise their vows to each other.

Lincoln sat patiently for her to come to him so they could go far away and start their lives over, together forever.

But she never came.

He waited until the sun was threatening to peak over the horizon and he had no choice but to leave.

He would learn later that day that she… accidentally fell asleep right before she could crawl out of her bedroom window.

He would later hear from her very mouth that… she'd found another boy.

He would sit at his desk and watch as a clock ticked away the hours left until their license expired. But it was ok because they could always buy another one.

He was given one more chance to talk to her, and he made her a solemn promise to love her no matter what happened.

But she was cold and unforgiving.

The words he heard that day, " _I don't love you, Lincoln, I'm sorry,_ " were the last he ever heard from her angelic voice.

He died that day.

He'd never remember the next several months; only the depressing fog of a dead heart.

He had no choice but to surrender to his doctors' wishes because that urge to… experiment with knives… was growing too strong.

He was hearing her with every step he took. He could see her face on every precious flower that popped up in the springtime. The gentle breeze of the warm summer wind covered him like her comforting arms.

He wanted to die… and not just his heart or his mind… he wanted _everything_ to end.

And that was how he found fanfiction; in the strangest circumstances imaginable.

He'd given up hope on life, had exhausted all of his options, and by a stroke of luck he'd pulled out his phone and googled a simple search for a story.

The first story he found was jarring to his senses.

It was, what he'd later learn, a _femslash…_ and really quite _lewd_ (and totally inappropriate a read for a person such as him).

He was friendly with people and didn't harass them, but as he couldn't pull his eyes away from its gentle words about two women dancing around each other and eventually falling in love, he couldn't shake the feeling of how wrong it was.

But it didn't matter because he'd found love through two unlikely women and for the first time in three months he felt something that wasn't Death's embrace.

A little spark erupted and glowed inside his chest as he finished the story much quicker than anticipated, and he looked for another one, and then another one, and so on… every single one being femslash.

Was it a good substitute? No.

Was it healthy for his conscience? No.

He had to keep it secret from his family, but that was ok.

The day he learned that Jen started dating that other boy, Lincoln shrugged it off with tears and a dozen stories to drown his sorrows.

The day his family was invited to her wedding to that very same boy, he shrugged it off with less tears and many more than a simple dozen stories.

Soon, he found a new fandom with two women who felt just like he did; so strongly and passionately, willing to even die for each other.

But they were sisters, and Lincoln wasn't prepared for the massive blow his conscience would take.

He surveyed his life. He looked as everything from his past world was stripped away; as he was thrown from his final sanctuary and he was left friendless and lonelier than he'd ever felt before in his life.

He had his family, sure, but nothing else. No friends. No job. No money. _Nothing._

His relationship with his God was strained as well, but he still ultimately valued that.

It was incredibly awkward and stung painfully… as he slowly gave himself to the pages of incestuous lesbian sisters that loved each other more than life itself.

But their love for each other filled him with contentment until he was smiling once again.

Every kiss they shared was better than Jen's, every hug and stray caress felt better than any imaginary embrace, and every pronouncement of eternal devotion from sister to sister was met with tears and a goofy smile on Lincoln's face.

He'd found a lover better than Jen.

He'd found a new bride to marry himself to.

And he was trapped inside her loving arms for years until one day, in late May, 2017, Lincoln came across a new fandom about this large family of sisters and a single brother (talk about a coincidence, right?). And he instantly saw in them the love they shared for each other, so gentle and warm, affectionate and doting.

He saw in them potential and purity, raw passion and unyielding devotion.

And after years of suffering, Lincoln Loud set down on a chair and pulled up info about their fledgling community and was pleased to see how it grew daily.

Perhaps, soon, they would grow by one more man.

* * *

On June 2, 2017, Lincoln Loud was sitting at a table with a laptop open before him.

His eyes turned upward as he gazed toward the fourth wall with a gentle smirk.

"Every writer has their own story to tell. Some are brave _or stupid_ enough to say it openly, while others give glimpses of it through their writing."

He brought up FFN and clicked, "sign up."

"Many would be totally surprised to learn that many incest-fiction writers don't actually support that. Take me for example, in real life I find it a little disturbing… though I doubt I'd ever really do anything about it."

He entered his personal info with silent, steady hands.

"Many future readers of my work would actually be totally shocked to know that premarital sex _kills_ me on the inside… it takes a certain mindset to even let me write that."

He clicked on the username box and leaned back in his chair.

"Harems are a touchy one, too. Personally, I find them disturbing and offensive to all of my ideals… but one day soon I'd write a story that showed me, and the world, that poly-love can be a thing of beauty."

He typed in several names and deleted them, giving up with a sigh.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have even written my first loudcest fanfic if it wasn't for the influence Elsanna had played in my darkest hour, but I have a deeper reason than that for writing about siblings getting it on. Goodness… I promised myself I wouldn't even write a full-on sex scene!"

He typed in the name, _TwistedWriting_ , but sadly that didn't sound good enough. Close, but not quite there.

"I said to myself that I would create the most loving, affectionate, and sexy romances the fandom had ever seen. I would take a single act of love and imbue it with so much care and warmth that it would dispel the shadows of depression that trap people just like me."

He opened up Merriam-Webster and searched for synonyms, his smile growing with each second.

"It was never about being the best… it was about giving back to the mistress that had saved me from despair. Call me whatever you want… a devil, a criminal, a blot on humanity's conscience… but my intentions have always been pure, even though my methods are full of risks."

He typed in his new username and hit "enter."

"I have to hide my work. I have to keep everything a closely guarded secret from prying eyes and curious family. While I get demanding requests for more and more, and constant flames from angry readers and an outraged community… I sit back and smile pensively. Because I sacrifice more than you could possibly know to give you what I can… and I'm ok with that. I risk far more _in real life_ than just my account to write the stories that I do."

Lincoln Loud reached down and pulled up a black mask, playing with it above the keyboard.

"The writer you see before you isn't the same person you'd see in real life, but deep down inside I guess we're one and the same. And on some level I hate that… but I've also accepted it."

He threw out his open arms to a fandom that would come to love and hate the newcomer greeting them with a tale about a sister seducing her brother with dirty jokes.

"Hello, fandom! I write safe stories, lewd stories, and more loudcest than is likely justified. I value and adore all outlets of creativity and expression in this wide and varied community; from your dark yandere comics on pixiv and , to your tragic horror fics right here on FFN, to the cutest family bonding pics on deviantart, and to the kinkiest prompts on tumblr.

"I've never been able to get over the love of my life, but that's ok because I've found my heart captured by you all, and the sweetest cinnamon roll in the entire fandom~

"Perhaps I'm a fool for being devoted to love… for being devoted to a fandom that oftentimes despises me just as much as it praises me… but I can't help myself.

"Have you ever wondered how a writer could be nearly-schizophrenic in their writing by delivering heartwarming tales of pure love and soul-shattering sex and then rip hearts out with vengeful wrath, cruel irony, and soul-crushing despair and death?

"Have you ever wondered where that emotional depth comes from?

"Have you ever wondered about the man behind the mask?"

The man stood up with his arms still outstretched in a welcoming gesture, and then he fitted that black mask over his head until nothing could be seen… except for a playful, sideways smirk.

"My name is AberrantScript, and I am the fool devoted to love."


End file.
